Ryan Ozawa
Ryan Ozawa is a Hawaii resident and Lost fan who is best known for his podcast "The Transmission," which he produces with his wife, Jen Ozawa. At its most popular, The Transmission reached number 7 on the iTunes top 10 list, joining more established major podcasts such as those from ESPN, CBS and NPR. On an early episode, Lost cast member Jorge Garcia called into the podcast show. Background The Transmission podcast *Ryan & Jen's The Transmission podcast won the 2006 Jay & Jack Podcast's inaugural Hugo Cup award. Other nominees included Lostpedia and Lost-media. According to the awards podcast, Jay & Jack opined that The Transmission was the first groundbreaking Lost podcast that paved the way for the many Lost podcasts to follow later, including their own. * On January 31, 2006, the Ozawas announced that they were ending the podcast, citing time constraints, but continued to blog about the show. On February 4, 2008, they resumed podcasting in the wake of the Season 4 premiere. http://www.hawaiiup.com/lost/2008/02/04/trans-2008-02-04-the-beginning-of-the-end-episode-4-01/ * The couple also maintains a Lost filming locations list compiled with the help of fellow resident locations sleuths, which features an interactive Google map and tags that allow locations to be browsed by episode, area, character, and type. * Ryan Ozawa also regularly covers Lost on his blog, including filming reports.http://www.hawaiiweblog.com Aliases Content from Ozawa related to Lost may be found at the following resources: * Pzarquon at Hawaii Threads, Thefuselage.com, lost-forum.com, televisionwithoutpity. * Hawaii at **YouTube - video hosting - link to profile **Flickr - photo hosting - link to profile **Twitter - link to profile **BlipTV - link to profile *''Hawaii Blog'' at HawaiiWeblog.com Personal Life Ozawa and his wife have three children, Katie (14), Zac (9), and Alex (7). All three have made appearances in various podcast episodes. The most being their daughter, who read out the dates and episode numbers for the podcast. Hawaii Lost Fan Club Ozawa also runs the Hawaii Lost Fan Club, which includes a mailing list hosted at Yahoo Groups. Leaks and spoilers Ozawa is the source of several filming reports and spoilers: *Leaked photos of the outdoor set the Others's camp, leaked before it was broadcast. (link) *Leaked video of Michelle Rodriguez directing Honolulu traffic in a police uniform, at her filming location for - (link 1), (link 2) *Leaks from the University of Hawaii Medical School filming location for a Season 3 post-hiatus flashback: Flickr photo album, blog entry *In February 2008, Ryan Ozawa claimed that production had once again begun on Lost. This in fact was not true, and it was a production company making a TV-Movie called "Special Delivery" using the Lost team's equipment and some of the crew. Ryan claimed that the crew had told him they were making Lost, and had been "punk'd" by them.http://www.hawaiiweblog.com/2008/02/04/lost-production-resumes See also *Unofficial podcasts *Portal:Filming Locations *Jeff Jensen *Kristin Dos Santos *Thetailsection.com External links *The Transmission Podcast and blog site. *Lost Locations Filming locations site. *Hawaii Blog Main blog with extensive show coverage. *Hawaii News A 2004 article by Ozawa before he became Lost fan, noting that Lost had leased the Old Xerox Building. *HawaiiUp Podcast #25 - S2 Sunset on the Beach premiere spoiler podcast, September 18, 2005 *Podcast interview - October 20, 2006 - Interview with Daniel Dae Kim and Jorge Garcia *Articles **Pacific Business News - November 25, 2005 - Article on podcasting featuring Ryan's first Hawaii-focused podcast. **Seattle Times - January 10, 2006 - Article featuring an interview with Ryan and Jen Ozawa. **Honolulu Star-Bulletin - May 21, 2006 - Article mentions "one renegade devotee" who "travels all over Oahu and posts photographs on the Internet of every 'Lost' set on the Island", likely referring to Ozawa and his filming locations website. **Interview by Docarzt.com - May 15, 2008 - Profile/interview. **A-Profiler - August 19, 2008 - Profile/interview. **Honolulu Advertiser - January 3, 2009 - A newspaper contest featuring photos by Ryan. **Honolulu Star-Bulletin - May 12, 2009 - Article on the end of the show featuring an interview with Ryan. **Los Angeles Times - February 1, 2010 - Article featuring an interview with Ryan and Jen Ozawa. **Honolulu Star-Bulletin - February 2, 2010 - Article on Season 6 premiere events organized by Ryan and Jen Ozawa. **Honolulu Star-Bulletin - February 2, 2010 - Review of the Season 6 premiere by Ryan. **National Public Radio - February 2, 2010 - Morning Edition segment on the Season 6 beach premiere featuring an interview with Ryan. **Nightline - February 2, 2010 - Segment on the show's success featuring a brief mention of Ryan and Jen's podcast. **Marketplace - February 2, 2010 - Radio segment on a possible sequel featuring a soundbite from Ryan. *Photos **Others' False Camp - May 6, 2006 (Flickr) **Downtown - November 2006 (Flickr) **Middle East - March 2008 (Flickr) **Adrift - May 2008 (Flickr) **Lost Photo Collection Complete sets of over 1,000 photos (Flickr) *Videos **Spoiler Report - April 20, 2006 **Filming Report - September 16, 2006 (YouTube) **Video Montage of Season 3 Premiere - September 30, 2006 - From Sunset on the Beach (YouTube) **Filming Update - October 28, 2006 (YouTube) **Lost Filming on Halloween - October 31, 2006 (YouTube) **Filming on Anapuni St - August 22, 2008 - Scene for Season 5 (YouTube) **Filming on Alakea St September 24, 2008 - Scene for Season 5 (YouTube) **Filming at Kaneohe District Park - September 26, 2008 - Scene for Season 5 (YouTube)